A Valentine's Surprise
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: China is determined to give England his valentine, but the weather sort of messes with his plans. IggyChu oneshot.


**A/N:**

hellooo! I ddon't own Hetalia or anything.

* * *

Small feet clad in black winter boots pounded the icy road. China raced as fast as he could along the street, battling the harsh wind. Snow blew hard on his face like tiny shards of glass whizzing through the air. Bending over slightly, China put his arm up to shelter his face from the harsh weather.

Glancing up at a street sign, China read "Nox Street", telling him that his destination was only a few more steps away. He pushed on through the cold, clutching a paper bag to his chest with a gloved hand until he reached a small house at the end of the street. Gasping for breath, he stumbled up the icy front steps and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Standing himself upright, he reached out a hand and rapped on the mahogany door and pulled back.

The door was opened bya young man with light gold hair wearing a simple green turtleneck sweater. His large eyebrows shot up at seeing China.

"China! What are you doing here? You look terrible!" He exclaimed. China coughed before speaking weakly.

"I w-wanted to give you this." He said, holding out the paper bag. England looked at it for a second before China toppled over into his arms.

"China!" He cried, trying to support his friend off the ground. He repositioned himself and wiggled his arm under China's legs and lifted him up with a grunt. He kicked the door shut and carried China, rather warily, into the living room, laying him down on the sofa.

Running around to the other side of the sofa he quickly unzipped China's heavy winter jacket and pulled his arms out of it. Then, with some effort, he pulled off China's T-shirt and threw it on the floor. He then put his head to China's chest and crossed his fingers tightly.

Thump-Thump-Thump

England let out a sigh of relief and sat up again. He looked at China, but then realized that, even though he was unconscious, he was shivering. England jumped up and raced upstairs, slamming open the linen cabinet at the end of the hall he grabbed every blanket he could reach and flew back down the stairs. He quickly began putting blankets over his shivering comrade to prevent him from catching cold.

Finally, England sat down on the pouf that sat across from the sofa and looked at China.

_He's quite beautiful actually . _England thought to himself. The realizing what he had just thought, he shook his head frantically, trying to clear it of the thought.

_So peaceful. Pretty. Serene. _England slapped himself and fell backwards off the pouf, with a loud crash.

"Ow."

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where a bump was now forming. He looked back over at China to see if the crash had woken him, but thankfully not. Standing up, England walked over to China and peered into his face only to find himself picking China up, but this time, carrying him upstairs. He brought him into his own bedroom and layed him gently on the bed, covering him in the soft duvet.

England stared down at the peacefully sleeping Asian nation and absentmindedly began caressing his cheek. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he quickly took his hand away and rushed over to his closet.

"China's clothes are all wet and that probably isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in." He said to himself as he pulled one of his T-shirts and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms out of a drawer. He walked back over to the bed and sat China up gently, slipping the shirt over his head. Then, he pulled the covers back a little and slowly unbuttoned his sopping wet jeans.

England froze. _What the heck am I doing?! _ he thought to himself. _Taking off his PANTS?! What was I thinking?! _

Then he noticed that he had already taken China's jeans off most of the way and his T-shirt which was too big for China's small figure, was covering his underwear. England slid China's legs out of the jeans and put the pajama pants on him and quickly placed the duvet back over him.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself. "I just took off China's CLOTHES! What the heck is wrong with me?!" He bolted out the door and ran downstairs to make himself a cup of tea.

* * *

The duvet on the bed was warm and the pillows were so soft, it was wonderful. The shirt was comfortable and smelled like England.

Wait. Bed? Smelled like ENGLAND?!

"Aiyaa!" China shrieked, bolting upright. He jumped up and ran downstairs and into the living room where England sat with a book and a cup of tea.

"China! Your okay!" He said happily, standing up and setting his tea down on the table. As he made his way over to the small bewildered nation clad in a shirt two sizes to big for him the words "cute", "adorable" and "moe" crossed his mind . He mentally slapped himself.

"What happened aru?" China asked, rubbing his eyes and making him look like a tired three-year-old. England had to kick his own shin.

"You collapsed." England explained. China suddenly began looking around wildly.

"Where is it?"He asked desperately.

"Where's what?" England asked.

"The paper bag." China responded anxiously.

"Oh!" England said, remembering the reason for China's visit. "It's in the hallway. I'll go get it." He said, turning to fetch it, but he was stopped by a small hand tugging on his sleeve.

"No!" China said "I need to get it aru." He said before dashing out into the hallway. England sat back down, bewildered by his friend's strange behavior. China re-entered the living room with the brown paper bag clutched thightly to his chest. He stood in front of England then suddenly shoved it into his hands, looking away.

"T-this is for you." He muttred, blushing furiously. England looked at him, then at the bag. He opened it slowly and put his hand inside and pulled out a heart-shaped box. Setting the bag aside, he liftedvup the lid and gasped.

Nestled inside crinkly paper was two peices of chocolate. Each one was half of a heart, one half said England while the other said China.

Now it was England's turn to blush. His face glowed a deep crimson as he placedbthe lid back on the box.

"D-do you like it?" China asked, his voice quivering. England looked up at him and moved in a sudden rush, crashing his lips against China's.

China froze with shock, but soon began to kiss back, hugging his arms tightly around England's middle. England cupped China's small face with his larger hand and wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist, hugging him lovingly. They stood there for what seemed like hours before they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Does that answer your question?" England joked. China smiled bashfully and nodded, blushing.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked quietly. England looked at him strangely.

"February 14?" He said, shrugging. China smiled again.

"What is February 14th?" He asked. England pondered the question before widening his emerald eyes.

"Valentine's Day." He breathed. China nodded. "Well, in that case..." England rushed forward and pulled China in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi! This is just a random story that I wrote for Valentine's day at like 12:00 this morning, so it probably sucks. But anyway, Happy Valentine's Day peoples!


End file.
